


Out in the Cold

by gritsinmisery



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brrrrr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58237) by [gritsinmisery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery). 



> For the "Fireplace" December drabble challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/mfuwss/profile)[**mfuwss**](http://community.livejournal.com/mfuwss/).

Out in the Cold

From his hiding place outside the ski lodge Illya could see Napoleon, 'guarding' the woman he was with. To Illya, it looked more like Napoleon was engaging in stereotypical _après-ski_ pastimes in front of the roaring fireplace.

Suddenly a large clump of snow slid off the peaked roof and landed on Illya with a loud 'thump.' He looked over to find the couple looking back, the girl with fright, Napoleon with amusement. Illya decided that on the next mission to the mountains, it would be him sitting in front of the fireplace with the girl. Or better yet, with Napoleon.


End file.
